wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Arrows
Magical Arrows Magical arrows are magical weapons and can wound creatures that are immune to normal weapons. They do not dispel Aura spells on a successful hit; their magic is not sufficiently powerful. Arrow Of Banefulness Use the table below to determine the type of creature(s) affected by this arrow. If such a creature is hit, it will automatically suffer double normal damage. Other creatures only sustain normal damage, although the arrow still counts as a magical weapon against them. Arrow Of Bleeding This curious arrow has a small sac-like leather container positioned just behind the arrowhead. If this arrow strikes the target, no damage roll is made. Instead, the sac expands and within 1 round drains about 15% of the creature's blood (e.g., 1 pint for a Human, Orc, or Dwarf, 2 pints for an Ogre, and so on); it then detaches itself from the target. This causes damage equal to one quarterof the creature's current W total (with a minimum of 2 points inflicted). The blood remains in the sac for up to 1 hour, after which the arrow returns to its normal form and the blood disappears. Within this time limit, the blood can be decanted into a suitable container (or simply discarded) from the filled sac through the non-tipped end of the shaft. This arrow is highly prized by those seeking blood as an ingredient for magical potions. Arrow Of Cursed Bone Used almost exclusively by Undead, this arrow is enchanted with powerful influences of death. Any living creature which is wounded - but not killed - by an Arrow of Cursed Bone must make an immidiate T test. If the test is failed, the creature is killed, becoming a Zombie under the control of the Undead side's leader. Arrows of Cursed Bone have no effect on Undead and Ethereal Undead. They cause damage to Elementals and Daemons as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. It is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Direful Summonation Arrows of this type are as much spell components as missile weapons. Their heads are usually finely-arved crystal, and they act in much the same way as Spell Jewels. When the arrow is fired and strikes a solid object, a summoning spell is triggered. Arrows of Direful Summonation vary in terms of what they can summon, but the summoned creature or creatures always appear within 1 yard of the point of impact. Arrows of this type are almost always found singly - to determine the type of summonation, roll on the following table: The summoned creature is not controlled by the firer of the arrow. The arrow is destroyed when the summoning takes place. Arrow Of Division As this arrow homes in on its target, it hums and divides into D6 separate missiles, each one of which will strike at the original target or at random creatures in a group of targets. Make separate hit and damage rolls for each arrow. The arrow is destroyed when fired. Arrow Of Doom Similar in effect to a Minor Death Rune, this affects one creature or type of creature, determined in the same way as for an Arrow of Banefulness. If a successful hit is made, the target must make a Magic test or be killed outright. Even if the test is made, the target suffers double normal damage. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Far Flight The arrow has twice the range of a normal arrow fired from the same bow. Arrow Of Fear In addtion to causing normal damage, this arrow forces any target which it wounds to make an immediate Fear or Terror test, unless it is immune to psychological reactions. Roll on the following table: ♦ All creatures friendly to the target and within sight of it must also make the Fear or Terror test if the target fails the test. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Fire The arrow bursts into flames while in flight, causing D4 additional damage unless the target is immune to fire. If the target is flammable, the arrow causes 2D4 additional damage. An Arrow of Fire causes triple normal damage to Water Elementals. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Grappling When fired, this arrow transforms into a grappling hook which can embed itself into any surface. It will support the weight of up to 100 feet of rope (usually attached to it before firing) and a normally-encumbered man-sized creature. Greater weight, however, will cause the grapple to break away, with possibly disastrous results. The arrow can be reused up to 1D6 times before becoming non-magical. If used in combat, the arrow will inflict double normal damage, but the hit roll is made with a -10 penalty and any successful strike will destroy it. Arrow Of Ice The arrow is magically transformed in flight, becoming a deadly sliver of magical ice. It causes D3 additional damage on a successful hit unless the target is resistant to cold. The target is allowed a T test to avoid this additional damage. Arrows of Ice do not cause additional damage to Undead or Ethereal Undead. They cause triple normal damage to Fire Elementals, but no damage at all to Water Elementals. Arrows of Ice have no special effect on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons. They cause damage to these creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Madness This arrow is enchanted to bring madness to any creature it strikes. Living creatures with an Int score of 10 or more which are wounded - but not killed - by the arrow immediately gain 2D6 Insanity Points. All other creatures are wounded as if by a magical arrow with no special abilities. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Might The arrow is enchanted so that it hits with a S 10, instead of the normal S''' of the bow from which it was loosed. It is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Mind Stealing This name covers a range of arrows with similar but not identical effects. Roll on the following table to determine the effect. The arrow causes normal damage on a successful hit and the magical effect is applied if the arrow wounds - but does not kill - the target. ♦ Target must make an immediate Stupidity test. Arrows of Mind Stealing have no special effect on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons; they cause damage to these creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Pestilence The arrow is infected with a terrible disease and automatically causes infected wounds in any creature it wounds (except Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, and Daemons). Arrows of Pestilence are much favored by Skaven and by followers of Nurgle. The arrow is destroyed when it hits its target. Arrow Of Piercing This arrow is magically sharpened, so that non-magical armour and shields provide no protection against it. Such armour is not taken into account when calculating damage, but magical armour functions normally. Arrow Of Potency These cause one extra '''W point of damage when they hit. Arrow Of Rightful Banishment This arrow is enchanted to cause instability in creatures which do not rightly belong in the everyday, material world, in addition to causing normal damage. Roll on the table given below to determine the precise extent of its effects. If the arrow wounds - but does not destroy - the target, it must test for instability immediately, subtracting 3 from the die roll. If the modified dice roll is zero or less, the target is immediately destroyed. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Sleep The arrow causes no damage. However, on a successful hit, the target must make a WP test or fall asleep, as if struck by a Sleep spell. If the target has magical armour and/or a magical shield, there is a +5 bonus to the test for each piece of magical armour and a +10 bonus for a magical shield. Non-magical armour and shields provide no protection from an Arrow of Sleep. Arrows of Sleep have no special effect on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons. They cause damage to these creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. Arrow Of Sluggish Doom This name covers a selection of arrows with similar but not identical effects. Roll on the following table to determine the effect. The Arrow of Sluggish Doom causes normal damage on a successful hit, and the magical effect is applied if the arrow wounds - but does not kill - the target. Arrows of Sluggish Doom have no special effects on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons; however, they cause damage to those creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Sure Striking This arrow gives a bonus to BS when fired. Roll a D10 on the following table: Arrow Of True Flight These always hit their target, so there is no need to make a roll to hit (although a roll should be made for hit location). They cause normal damage. Arrow Of Venom The arrow causes poisoned wounds. Calculate damage normally; if the target survives the normal damage, it must make a successful Poison test or die immediately. Arrows of Venom have no special effect on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons. They cause damage to these creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. Arrow Of The Warp This arrow has a smoky, indistinct outline and can never been seen clearly. This is because it is constantly shifting back and forth between material and ethereal states. When it hits its target, all non-magical armour is ignored - the arrow passes through it ethereally and then materialises inside its hapless target! Magical armour provides normal protection against this type of arrow. The arrow is destroyed when it hits its target. Arrow Of Weakening The arrow is enchanted to weaken its target. Roll to hit and damage as normal. If the arrow wounds - but does not kill - the target, roll on the following table: Arrows of Weakening have no special effect on Undead, Ethereal creatures, Elementals, or Daemons. They cause damage to these creatures as if they were magical arrows with no special abilities. The arrow is destroyed when it hits a target. Arrow Of Wounding The arrow is enchanted to cause more grievous wounds. Roll on the following table: Random Magical Arrows The following table allows you to select magical arrows randomly from those listed here. There is a 20% chance that they are crossbow bolts. Recovering Magical Arrows Many types of magical arrows are destroyed when they hit a target - their substance is consumed in producing a magical effect, whether or not that effect is successful. Arrows of this type which miss their intended target are also destroyed, as soon as they make contact with something solid (the floor or a wall, for instance). If an arrow is not destroyed on impact, roll a D6 at the end of the combat in which it was fired. A roll of 1 indicates that the arrow is intact and may be recovered and used again. Firing Magical Arrows from Magical Bows Unless specifically stated otherwise in the description of either item, effects are cumulative. So, for example, when an Arrow Of Wounding +4 is fired from a bow with Additional Damage +4, damage is increased by a truly devastating +8! Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Weapons Category:Items